The present invention relates to a circular power saw.
Circular power saws are known that are configured either as plunge-cut saws or circular saws with pivoting protective hoods, e.g., according to U.S. Pat. No. 4,856,394, and which have the disadvantage that, if kickback occurs, they jump away from the work piece and can impact the operator in an uncontrolled manner, which can result in injury from the rotating saw blade extending downward past the footplate.
Kickbacks always occur with circular power saws when, during sawing, the side of the saw blade rotating from the top toward the bottom impacts the work piece with its sawteeth from above and/or catches in the cutting channel. As a result, the rotational energy of the saw blade and/or all rotating parts of the circular power saw is instantly converted to translational energy, so that the circular power saw is catapulted away from the work piece and/or at least rises up, thereby endangering the operator.